


Secret Relationship

by Crazy_panda_25



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Fear/Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Set in seventh year, Teasing, happiness, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 06:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10183394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_panda_25/pseuds/Crazy_panda_25
Summary: A Wolfstar fanfiction where Remus and Sirius are secretly dating. Lily vows to set him up with one of her friends causing them to have to tell their friends about their relationship.I'm rubbish at summarys. I hope you enjoy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea that came into my head so I'm sorry if it's bad. Hope you enjoy anyway. :)

It is a Saturday afternoon and Remus and Sirius are sat side by side in the common room. Remus is reading a muggle book and, as usual, Sirius reading it over his shoulder, asking questions every now and then. James is out on a date with Lily. Lily had finally agreed to go out with him that year after a lot of persuading from her friends, who stated that they both had massive crushes on each other and there is no harm in trying.

Peter is also on a date with a hufflepuff sixth year, who had apparently had a massive crush on him since he was in fifth year. Why she waited until he is in seventh year is something neither Sirius nor Remus could understand.

 

"What's he difference between a bicycle and a motorbike?" Sirius asks, confused.

"A bicycle is self propelled and a motorbike uses an engine, kinder like a car but with two wheels," Remus explains, smiling fondly at Sirius' lack of knowledge about muggles.

"Cars are those four wheeled things that muggles ride around in, right?" Sirius asks, smiling when Remus nods, "see I do know a few things about muggles."

Remus chuckled, "sure you do, Padfoot."

At that moment, James appears through the portrait hole smiling like an idiot.

"Had fun Prongs?" Sirius comments, laughing.

"Yes, of course I did I was on a date with Lily Evans, Lily Evans the beautiful, fierce red head with dazzling green eyes," James says, beaming, "it was absolutely fantastic."

"Stop smiling like a lovesick puppy, you soppy sod," Remus laughs, shutting his book.

"Just you wait until you fall in love with an amazing girl and you will do the exact same," James says, smiling.

Remus smirks glancing at Sirius, who is trying his hardest not to burst into laughter and says, "I very much doubt that."

"Come on, you'll find the perfect girl for you sooner or later," James says, adding a little quieter, "even with your furry little problem."

"Yeah, Moony. You've got everything going for ya, you're smart, funny, good looking, kind. Any girl would be an idiot to let you get away just because of your furry little problem," Sirius says, smirking at Remus.

Remus glares at Sirius which goes unnoticed by James, who keeps on talking, "yeah exactly and being in loves is amazing mate. Trust me."

"I beg to differ," Remus mutters, quietly so only Sirius could hear.

"Lily," James exclaims, as Lily climbs through the portrait hole smiling, "I've been just telling these two about our date."

"Oh! Did he tell you he walked into a door because he was staring at me?" Lily says, laughing when James goes red, "I guess not then."

"Lily flower, they'll never let me live this down," James says, glaring at Sirius and Remus, who are laughing.

"And you think I will?" Lily jokes, smiling softly, "I'm off to my dorm. See you later, James," she kisses him on the cheek before walking up the stairs to the girls dorm.

"Bye, Lils," James calls, beaming, his lovesick expression back again.

"Remind me to tell all his children about this to embarrass him when we're older," Sirius says, smirking.

"I very much doubt he won't be like this even when he has kids," Remus comments, "anyway, James, what happened with this door then."

"I hate both of you," James says, embarrassed.

"Aww, you love us really Prongs darling," Sirius jokes, throwing one arm over his best friend's shoulders.

"Fuck off," James jokes, smirking, "I'm off to the dorm to change." He motions to his fancy clothes.

"Watch you don't crash into the door," Sirius and Remus say, bursting out laughing.

"I'm never gonna live this down, am I?" James moans, getting up.

"Nope," Sirius says, smirking.

James sighs, "see you later guys."

"Bye bye, Bambi," Sirius mocks.

"I swear to Merlin, Remus stop telling him about muggle things," James says, heading up to the dorm leaving Remus and Sirius alone. The common room is empty as everyone is outside enjoying the unusually warm November sun.

 

  
"I hate you," Remus says, smirking at Sirius.

"Come on, you love me really," Sirius answers, leaning in to kiss him briefly on the mouth, "anyway everything I said was true, anyone would be lucky to have you."

"You're such an idiot," Remus laughs.

"Your idiot though," Sirius corrects, leaning his forehead against Remus', "I still feel a little bad about keeping this-us-from him."

"Me too but it's for the best, at least until we leave Hogwarts," Remus says, sighing.

"Yeah, you're right, as usual," Sirius says, smiling, "how long do you think Wormtail will be?"

"Why? What are you planning to do before he gets here?" Remus whispers, smirking.

"I know what I'd love to do but it would be a bit risky here," Sirius whispers back, smirking mischievously.

 

 

At that moment, the portrait hole opens and Peter comes stumbling in making the two Marauders spring apart.

"Wormtail, are you drunk?" Remus says, getting up to help his friend stay standing.

"No," Peter slurs, trying to stand up straight.

"Liar," Sirius says, getting up as well, "I guess it would be safe to say you had fun?"

"Helen is amazing. She's so smart and beautiful," Peter slurs, smiling.

"You sound like Prongs, Wormtail," Sirius moans, "Remus and I don't need two love sick dorks sharing a dorm with us."

"I second that," Remus agrees, "anyway, Peter, can you tell me way you are drunk at..." He pauses to check Sirius watch, "...half past five in the afternoon."

"I'm going to get you your own watch for Christmas," Sirius complains, shaking his head, smirking.

"Helen brought some fire whiskey. It made us both feel more confident. We talked and talked then she kissed me," Peter slurs, smiling.

"Is she even legally allowed to drink?" Remus asks, shaking his head, "she's only sixteen."

"He says like he never drank when he was sixteen," Sirius says, smirking.

"Guys have you seen my..." James asks, before spotting Peter and smirking, "nice date, ey Pete?"

"Perfect, James, perfect," Peter slurs, stumbling as tries to walk forward.

"Good to know," James laughs, "I think we successfully corrupted him, Padfoot."

"You two are bad influences," Remus says, disapprovingly but he's smirking, "why Dumbledore chose you to be head boy, James, is beyond me."

"Dumbledore's appreciates my amazingness, thank you very much," James says, smirking.

"Your arrogance never ceases to amaze me, James," Lily says, smiling, making the messy haired boy look round quickly.

"Lily flower, how nice it is to be graced with your presence once again," James says, beaming at her.

"May I ask why Peter is complete bladdered?" Lily asks, looking at the short blonde boy.

"Well you see, Evans, Wormtail here has just been on a date with a very lovely hufflepuff sixth year," Sirius answers, smirking.

"She wasn't just lovely she was absolutely fantastic," Peter slurs, smiling giddily.

"He sounds like James," Lily laughs.

"That's exactly what I said," Sirius says, smirking, "how in Merlins name are Remus and I meant to deal with both of these two?"

"Aww. Padfoot sounds jealous," James mocks.

"Go walk into a door James," Sirius retorts, smirking.

"Good one, Sirius," Lily laughs, high-fiving Sirius.

"I hate you both," James complains, folding his arm.

"Brilliant, now Lily and I can run off together like we always planned and live happily ever after," Sirius teases, laughing.

"No chance, mate. She's my girlfriend, get your own," James laughs, hooking his arm round Lily's waist.

"Nah, girlfriends are too much work. Stay free and single that's my motto," Sirius answers, smirking at Remus.

"What about you Remus? Any girl in your life?" Lily asks, smiling.

"Nah, I'm more interested in NEWTs this year then finding a relationship," Remus says.

"Come on, Remus. You need to have fun and not just concentrate on stupid tests," Lily says.

"Who are you and what have you done with Lily Evans?" Sirius jokes, smirking.

"I'm just saying that Remus needs to have a little fun and take some risks," Lily says, shaking her head.

"Hey! I have fun and I take loads of risks just by living with these three," Remus argues, looking at Sirius for help but his secret boyfriend is too busy stopping himself laughing to notice.

"I mean fun with a girl," Lily says, smirking.

"TMI, Evans," Sirius says, covering his ears, "I have absolutely no interest in Remus' sex life, thank you very much."

"Get your mind out the gutter, Sirius," Lily says, scowling, "this is serious."

"No I'm Sirius," Sirius jokes, making the four of them, including Peter, who is just starting to sober up by now, moan.

"That pun got old in third year, Pads," Remus says, shaking his head.

"Anyway, Remus, I'm going to make it my goal to get you a girlfriend by Christmas," Lily says, smirking, "I'm sure loads of my friends would love to go on a date with you."

"No, no you are not setting me up with your friends," Remus says, shaking his head vigorously.

"Have you ever been out with anyone?" Lily asks, pointedly.

"I-no but-" Remus says, looking at Sirius for help.

"Don't look at Sirius, I'm not letting you get out of this one," Lily says, determined, "I'm going to supper, Alice will be wondering where I am."

"See you later, Lily," James says, kissing her on the cheek.

"Bye James," Lily answers, smiling before leaving

"Guess that told you," James says to Remus.

"I can't tell whether she was joking or not," Remus says, confused.

"I don't think she was joking, mate," James says, smirking, "you'll have a girlfriend by Christmas, just you wait and see."

"Oh joy," Remus says, under his breath.

"Anyway, I'm off to supper as well. Coming Sirius?" James asks.

"Nah, not hungry. You lot go on without me," Sirius answers.

"I might pass as well, you two go ahead," Remus says, glancing at Sirius.

"Alright, see you in a bit," James says, pulling the now pretty sober Peter with him.

 

  
"Dorm?" Sirius says and Remus nods, following him up the stairs.

"What am I meant to do now?" Remus asks, when they'd got there, looking at Sirius.

"Easy stay cool and just ride it out. Surely Lily will get bored sooner or later," Sirius says, shrugging.

"This is Lily Evans we're talking about, she's too determined to give up," Remus says, shaking his head.

"Can't deny that. We can either tell her or deal with it and pretend to go out with a girl for the rest of this year," Sirius answers, shrugging.

"I'm not pretending to go out with someone only to break their heart by saying 'sorry love but I've been dating my best friend for over a year now and I've only been using you for my cover'," Remus says, annoyed.

"I would hope you'd be a bit more polite then that actually," Sirius says, smirking, "you could always keep saying no."

"And make a load of Lily's mates hate me? No chance. I-I guess the only way is to tell her," Remus says, running his hand through his hair.

"Don't let her force you to do this. Why don't I talk to her? Get her to get off your back about this," Sirius says, concerned, "I don't want you rushing into this if you're not ready..."

"Sirius, just shut up," Remus cuts him off, "I'm fine and you know what? I don't care what other people think about me. I want to be able to tell everyone that you're mine."

"What's changed? Not that long ago you were saying it was for the best, keeping this-us-from James, and now-now you are happy to tell everyone about us," Sirius says, confused, "I don't understand Remus."

"I realised that no one else's opinions matters. I want you, forever, and sooner or later we will have to face it so why wait," Remus answers, honestly, "just as long as this is what you want, I don't want you to do something you're uncomfortable with."

"I've always wanted people to know, you know I have, but..." Sirius cuts himself off, sitting crosslegged on his bed.

"You're scared," Remus finishes for him, nodding, "so am I."

"It's just, what if James hates us," Sirius says, quietly, "and Peter. I could deal with everyone else hating me, Merlin, all the Slytherins already do, but I couldn't deal with them hating us."

"They won't," Remus says, sounding more confident then he feels, "you and James, you're brothers he won't care whether you like men or not."

"I guess you're right, as always," Sirius says, smiling.

 

 

"Right about what?" James asks as him and Peter come walking through the door.

Remus looks at Sirius then back at James before saying, "we've got something to tell you both and Lily."

"Okay," James says, slowly looking between Sirius and Remus, "I'll go and get Lily."

Sirius keeps his eyes glued on his hands as James leaves to get Lily, refusing to meet either Remus or Peter's eyes.

"This better be important, I just forfeited a game of wizarding chess for this," Lily says, her face falling at the look on Remus and Sirius' faces, "what's happened?"

"We-we've been lying about something for...a while now," Sirius says, his voice a lot quieter then usual.

"Lying? In what way?" James says, sitting on his bed next to Lily.

"We've been...together since the middle of sixth year," Remus says, studying each of their faces in turn.

James: confused, angry, supportive

Lily: confused, happy, supportive

Peter: expression unreadable

"Why have you never told me before now?" James demands, looking at Sirius more then Remus, "I'm your best friend, Sirius. Why couldn't you trust me?"

"I-we didn't know how you would react," Sirius answers, quietly, "any of you."

"What so you thought we'd hate you for being gay or bi or whatever you are? Nice to know how much faith you have in us," James says, angrily standing up.

"James, back off," Remus warns, standing up as well, "I don't think you realise how hard this is for us."

"So you two are gay then?" Peter asks, his expression still unreadable.

"Pansexual, actually," Sirius answers, softly.

"So you two have been together since sixth year?" Lily asks, looking between them, with a smile, "you could have Told me rather then letting me make a fool of myself trying to get Remus to find a girlfriend."

"It was too funny to correct," Sirius answers, smirking, "Rem's face was priceless."

"Shut up, Padfoot," Remus says, embarrassed.

"Anything for you, Moony," Sirius says, smiling.

"I swear Peter, we are blind, we are so flippin' blind. How could we not see these two were fucking behind closed doors?" James says, shaking his head.

"Another thing we can add to the list of things James has missed because he's so oblivious," Sirius annoces, smiling, relieved at his friend's reaction.

"So are you two together like...boyfriends?" Peter asks, seemingly not got his head round that fact yet.

"Yeah, I guess we are," Sirius says, smiling at Remus.

"Is this going to be a secret between just us or...?" James asks, smiling.

"You know what Prongs? We don't give a fuck what anyone else thinks if you lot are fine with it," Sirius says, getting up to stand beside Remus.

"As long as you're both happy than we're 100% fine with it," James answers, putting his arm round Lily, with a smile.

"Who's up for a game of exploding snap?" Lily asks, getting up, with a smile.

"I'm in," James answers, jumping up, "I'm gonna finally beat Sirius."

"No chance mate," Sirius says, smirking, "you can't even beat Remus and he's rubbish."

"Thanks," Remus says in mock sadness, pouting.

"Your good at loads of other things though," Sirius says, winking and kissing him briefly on the lips.

"Get a room you two," James moans.

"Already have one," Remus and Sirius say at the same time.

"Come on Peter, exploding snap awaits," James says, ignoring their last comment.

"You go ahead. I'm gonna turn in early tonight," Peter answers, smiling.

"Alright Wormtail," Sirius says, nodding, "nighty night don't let the bed-bugs bite."

"What have we said about teaching him muggle sayings," James complains looking at Remus accusingly, "see you in the morning, Pete."

"Goodnight," Peter answers, watching them leave.

He sits silently for a few minutes thinking. Lily and James are together, so are Sirius and Remus, Sirius and James are best friends. Where does that leave him? Changing into his sleeping clothes, Peter drifts off to sleep with one thought. They don't need me here.

 

 

 


End file.
